


Another Auld Lang Syne

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: New Year's Eve revelry in 221B.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Auld Lang Syne."

Should old Mrs. Hudson be forgot  
Down in 2-2-1 A  
She’ll have to put her earplugs in  
When John and Sherlock play  
  
For they are very loud, my dear  
Whene’er they start to fuck  
Without her herbal soothers, then  
Mrs. Hudson’s out of luck

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add one final entry to this series. Happy Johnlock New Year! :D
> 
> P.S. This song now has a wonderful recording by missmuffin221. Check it out - https://chriscalledmesweetie.tumblr.com/post/155128586915/a-song-a-song-hooray-i-cant-wait-d


End file.
